Talk:Akali/@comment-44960844-20200131040344
So Akali is apparently getting another change to weaken her power and Its started to get a bit overbearing. I think it is fair to say that "Assassin" class in league of legend history has been most contraversal and weakened class in all of league of legends history. My best guess is for why assassins have seen many changes comes from feeling of a surprise attack blowing up your hp bar makes players feel like it is unfair trademark. If we go back in history, The very first assassin that I could remember getting reworked was Evelynn. For those that don't know, Evelynn used to have permanent invisibility from level 1 and an overwealming amount of burst damage from ultimate. She later got reworked twice, once from mid lane and later got reworked further for jungle. These days, you don't see her as much because her jungle clear is somewhat unhealthy and her E range makes it very difficult to sneak up on laners with many dashes or CC's making it pretty hard to get empowered E's off in ganks. After that, Another assassin that took a hit was Kha Zix and Zed. Kha Zix w used to apply his passive and in the end game, he was very powerful reset assassin with isolation damage who eventually got weaker. Zed used to have a deathcap passive for AD items on his W and he got weakened a bunch of times and he was once 100% picked or banned in world championship. Next up, we have Lablanc who used have an item called deathfire grasp that had active effect of amplifying magic. Lablanc was best user of it because she had 2 pointclick nukes from Q and R. Her ultimate got removed until riot figured out that new one sucked and reverted the change. We could go on to talk about Yasuo, the tank-bruiser assassin, Talon rework, Katarina rework or the recent Diana rework. Assassins just never catch a break. They just seem to always get weaker and weaker every patch and it just sucks. I feel like new Akali's changes regarding shroud invisible and R are related to weakening Akali's skill expression. A lot of the fun in playing Akali is being able to use your mobility and micro dashes/invisbility to navigate the teamfight. The change just seems anti-fun and given past history, why is it that not a single assassin can remain viable in League? I personally think akali is already fair champion because her gap-close is a skillshot that functions very similarly to Lee sin's Q. The invisibility is suppose to be zoning tool that gives Akali a tactical advantage in a certain area. Oracle lens does exist for revealing stealth. It can be argued AP assassins are difficult to counter due to lack of good MR items for tanks and off-tanks, but it shouldn't be taken on a specific champion, but taken on improving itemization for league. The changes just feel like anyone will be able to make Akali's shroud useless and her target R will ruin her mobility freedom to dodge/juke and create clean engagements for her to assassinate. I wonder if riot will ever get an assassin that doesn't get complained about and weakened to the ground.